When Dreaming Ends
by melz369
Summary: A love lost and a sacrifice made.
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione had been able to escape and were enjoying the little time they had left together.

"We are coming"

The long awaited night had arrived. The attack on Hogwarts had begun and all hell was breaking loose. Hermione had begun to tremble in fear not for her own life, but that of her friends and most of all Draco's. He held her close to him trying to protect her from the outside world. Suddenly he heard the voice he feared more than death, come to his head.

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine".

Draco remembered the day he was marked at the Malfoy Manor. Even though he was no longer a Death Eater, he had never shown Hermione his mark in fear that she would stop loving him. It wouldn't be long before Voldemort would take over Hogwarts and before that happened he wanted to make sure Hermione was safe. And so rolled up his sleeve and showed her his mark. The horror on her face made his heart stop, "What is that?"

Draco had never felt such a sadness take over him, "I was chosen".

Tears threaten to spill from his eyes, but he stayed strong.

Hermione saw how tortured he was from seeing her reaction and she couldn't help feeling guilty. She had suspected long ago that Draco had been involved with the Death Eaters, but she loved him too much to care. He had changed since they had started seeing each other. Although their affair was kept secret from everyone, the few moments they could be together were paradise in the hell they were living in. With quick steps she walked over to him and held him in her arms.

She was about to tell him that she loved him no matter his past, when a sudden explosion was heard in the courtyard. Still embracing Draco she whispered in his ear "Be safe", and ran off towards the courtyard.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to try and help her friends who were fighting fiercely against the army that had just invaded. She was about to take her wand out when she saw him. He came to her with his snakelike movements, "Tell me where he is". She knew that Voldemort was after Draco, but she would never betray him even if that meant her death.

Draco had finally been able to get his wits back when a pain in his chest startled him. Something was wrong; he felt it in every fiber of his being. Without wasting anymore time he ran out and chased after Hermione. He had no idea where she had gone, but he had to find her and make sure she was safe.

After searching for her, for what seemed like an eternity, he arrived at the courtyard and saw that everybody had gathered together. He managed to hide in the crowd of people that where staring wide-eyed, when Voldemort's words came out.

"You have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself"

Draco knew those words were meant for him, and just as he stepped out of the crowd to face him, Hermione appeared in front of him. He could see she was hurt from battle and that sight only made his resolve stronger.

"I'll go with you", the way her voice came out as she said those words broke his heart. He loved her so much and this would be their last goodbye. The heartache was becoming unbearable, "No, I have to do this".

Wishing he could kiss her one last time, he began walking towards Voldemort without looking back. Hermione was about to go after him but Ron managed to stop her from doing so. He walked slowly trying to buy himself some time to remember the good times he shared with Hermione. He remembered the way her skin felt so smooth against his, and how their lips always fit together perfectly every time they kissed.

When Voldemort turned around he saw Draco walking towards him. He had finally found him. Without wasting one word, he took out his want and cast his spell.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Draco saw the green flash coming from the wand. Seconds before it hit him, he closed his eyes and saw Hermione's face smiling at him. "Goodbye, my love". Then darkness took over.

A piercing scream covered the sky "Noooooooooooo!"

Hermione saw Draco's limp body on the ground and ran to his side. He looked so fragile with his eyes closed; she couldn't help think of all the times she and Draco used to tease each other. This face she saw was so serene and very unlike him. Her hand touched his face and the cold of death prickled her skin. The tears she had been holding back fell from her eyes. He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for taking time to read my story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I made a video for it so if you would like to see it here is the link. :)

/RjnNnwzPeiY


End file.
